


Examination

by the_sin_bin_aye



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fingering, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tenth Class (Team Fortress 2), tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sin_bin_aye/pseuds/the_sin_bin_aye
Summary: You have an exam with the medic. His methods are... unconventional.smut and filth ensue





	Examination

“Now, I will need you to lie back” 

The medic grinned cheerfully, his smile almost as blinding as the overhead fluorescents. You complied, the thin, paper gown the only thing between you and the team’s least sane member. You take in a deep breathe as you ready yourself for the “exam”.

Now, whether this “exam” was truly rooted in medicine or the mad doctor’s own curiosity, the odds tipped towards the latter. He leaned over you, his eyes bright with interest and excitement. His hair was slightly ruffled from all the equipment adjustments he had made for your examination.

“Ah, lieb I think we are ready to start! now, would you be so kind as to remove the gown? It will only get in the way, ja?”

You felt a rush of heat to your cheeks, but you followed the orders, squirming the gown off, still with your back pressed to the operating table. You had the urge to cover your chest, this exposure leaving a flutter of excitement and nervousness in your stomach.

The handsome doctor seemed to stare just a moment too long at your chest.

“Let us begin.” 

He looked over your body and suddenly, he pulled off the rubber gloves. At your confused reaction, he quickly explained, “I will be feeling all over your body for any abnormalities. Now, let's practice medizine.” his grin should have worried you, but the thought of him touching you “all over” just excited you more.

His warm hands began at your stomach, feeling the soft flesh and kneading it. He pressed harder, lower than your waist, then above it, pressing almost hard enough to hurt. You felt warm and your face turned red as you felt yourself warm in other areas. 

“Now, I must examine your breasts.” He stated matter of factly. You shivered at the thought, trying not to look excited. 

“Okay, how should I lay?” You ask, trying to hide the lust from your voice. 

“Always so thoughtful. This is quite good, but I'll need you hands above your head, like this,” and he grabbed your wrists, setting them straight above your tousled hair. 

He then stared with icy eyes at your breasts. He looked with hunger, but, ever the professional, began the exam. His bare hands were warm, much more than you were sure the gloves would have been. For that, you were grateful. As for the calloused hands that were ever so gentle, you were less grateful. You got more and more excited with every strong squeeze and poke of his skilled fingers. Turning redder by the second, he grazed your nipples are you let out a small moan.

You were mortified, but also secretly hoped he had heard. The idea of being caught by your doctor, being aroused by him, did not help your situation at all. 

He continued to “examine” your chest, kneading harder and deeper, giving the occasional “hm” and prodding further. He seemed to brush against your nipples more and more frequently- you were drenched. 

“Ah, I believe everything is on order, however,” He began with a malicious glint in his icy blue eyes, “It never hurts to be sure.” and he rubbed your nipples vigorously, they rang out in pleasure and you could not suppress a moan.

“Ah, good to see the patient's nerves and reflexes are normal. I vonder if your reactions will continue? Purely for science, I assure you” He said, almost to himself. He seemed to get more excited.

“Ah, medic, I” You began, but you kept squirming and moaning, a complete mess and he had not even finished half of the exam yet. “P-please medic I … ah… Medic!” You gasped as he tweaked a nipple, taking it between his skilled and strong fingers. He twirled it between his fingers, pulling the sensitive flesh and watching it closely through his spectacles. 

“Hm? Yes lieb, any concerns? Oh, you seem to be excreting something, I will check your reproductive region later.” He sang out, the bastard.

You moaned more and your hands wander to his, trying to stop the over stimulation as you were sure you'd burst if he continued. As your hands moved from above your flushed face, His caught them with a harsh motion. 

“Tsk tsk tsk. Liebling, I believe I told you that you were to keep your arms up.” and with that he tweaked both nipples harshly, re grabbing your arms and forcing them down.

“Ah doctor I'm sorry, please I… Ah medic… medic!” You let out a shriek as he, still pinning your arms above your head, flicked your breast with his wet tongue. Now this was definitely not standard procedure. 

“Ah lieb, that was a… part of the exam. I must make sure of your nerves and ensure they react to more subtle actions. Please, it if for your health. Now, as you cannot seem to follow directions, I must do this for your own well being!” He said, almost a growl as he smiled that deadly smile. 

He pulled your arms down to your sides, securing one with a leather strap. 

“Medic! Wha- no no I'll stay still I promise I won't-” 

He cut you off with a rough slap upon your over sensitive breast.

“Ah, oh medic!”

“Ungezogene Schlampe! You will listen, it is for your own good, ja? Now,” He said, taking a deep breathe, his tone doing a complete switch, “Liebling, be good for me. I am afraid due to your behavior, we will need further information about your health. These next tests may be… unconventional, however I assure you these are for your own good.

“I… Medic please, I can't take anymore! Please I- I need to…” You rambled off, almost sobbing, the handprint on your breast acting as the most erotic marking you had ever seen. You were his, the doctor’s, the mad man's, and you needed him to claim you soon. You could not tell him you needed him inside you, you would rather die than completely give in to this man, making yourself even more vulnerable than you were in your current position. 

It felt as though you would if you were not given a release soon. He finished strapping your arms down, also securing your legs, his strong arms easily overpowering your attempts to break free of torture.

“Ah, schlampe, now, you must face the treatment for this fever you seem to have. I promise, it vill hurt, and you will enjoy it you dirty-” He cut himself off, clearing his throat. “You will enjoy zhe feeling of health and being treated.” His cool tone in utter disagreement with his lustful, passionate eyes. There was a fire in the icy blue, a burning that had to continue to engulf and devour.

He turned, leaving you gasping at his words, the pooling between your legs getting more and more powerful. Your eyes rolled back as you let the waves of eroticism roll over your naked form. You watched the medic grin as he dug through a cabinet he had unlocked, pulling out a black box about the size of an ammo box. 

“Ah, lieb, it is good to see you take such an interest in the treatment!” He glanced down at your shaking form, humming with need, “Ah. I see you are excited for the treatment. I am also so very glad to continue my practice.” He said with are smirk. On one finger, he dangled a small chain, silver, with two rectangles on the ends. You wondered what machine it was a part of, or what tool it went to.

He pressed the end of one of the rectangles, as it popped open, a type of clip? He then gave you a lustful look with a “I do apologize lieb,” that was void of sincerity. He popped the other rectangle open, and, with one hand pulled your left nipple harshly. You let out a gasp at the rough treatment of your abused breasts, but then, as you caught your breath, he clamped the rectangle on to your nipple! The pain was sharp and cool, and he clipped the second silver bit to your right nipple, giving it the same pull before decorating. 

“Ah what the - oh please oh no no too much medic medic Medic!” all came flooding out as the pain cut into you, and all he did was simply tug at the chain connecting your now bound nipples. 

“Ah, I see you have never experienced nipple clamps. A true shame for someone with such lovely, lovely places to attach them.” He looked truly saddened at your lack of recognition of this feeling, but as his eyes bore into your writhing form, he moved the slats your legs were bound to, pushing your knees to your chest, exposing your mess completely. 

“Ah no, put me back that's… medic! “ you let out, earning you another pull to the silver chain. He seemed angered that you would dare question his tactics. Your legs raised high, your entire rear and gentiles were exposed to the cool, crisp air of the infirmary. He walked back to the black box and brought put a long, thin stick of sorts. 

“Now lieb… It really would be a shame if you have never seen one of these.” your look of confusion must have given you away, as he laughed and his grin spread wider. “Oh… dis will be fun! Now, you have been a naughty schlampe, making a mess all over my workspace. I believe you must at least know what happens to bad little girls when they make a mess.”

Your eyes widened, the pain still sharp in your nipples. He was not going to- No, that would be too humiliating, even for the mad doctor. Apparently you were wrong as a woosh was followed by a crack and you felt a stinging sensation on your cheeks. You tried to look down, but could not see your rear, instead just bouncing the chain off your stomach, letting a solid pain ring out in your burning nipples. 

“Ah, lieb, I really do have your best interests in mind. Now, you will thank me with each time I correct you and administer your treatment.” 

“Excuse m-” You stupidly started.

Another crack was rewarded across your reddening cheeks. “T-T hank you” 

“No no, a proper thank you. Thank your doctor.” You racked your brain and remembered how he once commented how nice it was when patients learned some German. You bit your lip trying to remember and crack.

“Ah! I- th- Danke Doktar!” You almost yelled.

“Ah, how very good! Very, very gut indeed.” You saw his erection, wondering how you had missed it this long. The time it took you to notice was, evidently, not the only long thing.

He brought the thin cane to your pink rear once again, and again, and again, each time you cried out “Danke doktar!” and shook more. 

Finally, his arm rested, the cane being set down with a small clatter. “Ah, such a good little girl, very gut indeed. Now, we really must examine this mess you have made. Now, in my professional opinion, there are two easy to clean this. I can wipe this table down, however I would hate to waste such a valuable product. I could also,” He lowered his head to face level with your leaking sex, “Test the substance.” 

His tongue, god his tongue, the wet and smooth muscle worked it's way between your lips, leaving no crevice untasted. The medic nibbled at your sensitive and swollen clit, his teeth biting hard enough to make you squeak, and then nibbling so gently you moaned out and screamed. 

“Oh medic medic doctor doktar, danke, danke, danke meister!” 

He suddenly paused the assault on your wet sex. 

“Say it again” He growled.

“medic? oh medic ah” You started but he slapped your sensitive mound. “Meister!” You yelped. He growled in approvement, and thrust a finger into your sensitive vagina. 

“Yes lieb, I am your meister, not just your doctor but your meister. You are mine, liebling.” He said, harshly. He thrusted his finger deeper in with each syllable. He added a second finger and began to lap at your clit once more, continually biting different parts of your lips.

You were so so close, the nipple clamps bouncing with each thrust of his fingers, and his frantic movements making you even more aroused. His hair was disheveled, and his pants looked painfully tight. You begged, “Please meister please please medic fuck me, claim me, please I'm so so close!”

“I suppose this exam could be more thorough” He said through a grin, and he untied your legs and hands, asking “Now, you will be gut, no?” and you nodded vigorously. 

“Yes yes I'll be so so good, danke danke, meister danke,” You spewed out, ready to grab the medic and fuck him senseless if he didn't enter you soon. 

Your movement towards him snapped him back to reality, he was in charge and he would remind you of it. He grabbed your throat and shoved you back on the table, tugging at the chain and slapping your face. 

“Oh, you impatient schlampe.” He cruelly teased, playing with your clit with one hand, the other tightening on your throat. You moaned out as he released your throat and clit and removed his belt, then unbuttoned his pants. You were so excited, you felt like you'd burst. His cock sprung free, long and thick. You hungrily eyed it, and the doctor aligned himself with your tight sex. 

“Liebling, you are sure?” He asked with a surprising amount of affection. 

“Please meister.” You moaned out, and he thrust his member inside you. He let out a moan that riviled your loudest shrieks. He thrust in and out, swearing and muttering in German, too low for your limited language skills to interpret, but it was arousing nonetheless. 

You moaned and screamed as he grunted, his testicles slapping against your red, burning behind with each thrust. His girth filled your walls and you could not help but cum, you released all over the doctor. He grinned at you, pulling your hair and making eye contact.

“Gut to see you have working nerves, lieb.” He said, still thrusting. Your post orgasm bliss was too much as he kept pushing in and out, in and out. It was all too much, as he grunted as he pushed hot seed into you. You panted, out of breathe as he wiped up below you with a rag. 

“I believe a follow up will be necessary.” He said without looking up from his cleaning. You could not agree more.


End file.
